Lisette Rose
'Lisette Rose '''is a friend of Albert and Irving and a "frenemy" to Bonnie Wilson . She is formerly the Princess of France during the 11th century, but her reigning years were ended after she was assassinated by a group of assassins lead by William. During her time as a vampire, she traveled to many countries and learn many languages and accents. She stopped traveling in the 19th century and build a house, which was Albert and Irving's house and decided to hibernate and she was finally awaken in the 1990s. Personality When she was a human, Lisette was described as a "kind-hearted and loving" princess to her people, she was very gentle and persistent, but her kind personality ended when she was assassinated and buried without a peaceful wish. As she turns into a vampire, Lisette became evil and desires revenge to those people who killed her, but her plan for revenge ended after knowing that her mother and the assassins were dead. She was touched when her Mother wrote a letter of forgiveness to her after she died. Through-out the centuries, Lisette became a well-traveled and curious person who wants to know all the wonders and secrets of the world. Lisette mentioned that when she is prematurely awaken and not done yet with her hibernation, she will be in frenzy mode and slaughters everyone who stops her, this clearly happens during the World War II. When she was fully awake in the 1990s, Lisette had a heart of a trickster and experienced every modern things that happen to her. She now acts as an immature person with a rude attitude but she is very neutral and friendly to her friends. Lisette also has a passion for fashion, which makes her fashionable and had every other outfits worn in every new episode. Relationships Friends 'Albert Du Bois ' At first, Albert was annoyed by Lisette after meeting him but soon, they developed friendship. Lisette would calmly came to Albert's house without any permissions, thus making Albert to call Lisette, a "breaker at his home". Some episodes imply that Lisette had a crush on Albert, as shown in ("Fearless"), When Lisette saved Albert, Albert gave her a hug which makes Lisette blushed and she even shows jealousy when Albert and Bonnie are talking to each other, presumbly she never know about Albert's romantic relationship with Bonnie. Albert would always called her "Lisa", which makes Lisette blushed. 'Bonnie Wilson ' Lisette and Bonnie had a "friendly rivalry" ever since Bonnie was a kid. The reason why they always argue is that Lisette insulted Bonnie when Bonnie was stilll kid, which causes Bonnie to cry the whole day. Since that day, Bonnie has held a grudge to her. Up until now, they still insult and argue to each other, however, they learn to cool-off their rivalry which makes Bonnie showing some forgiving attitude to Lisette. 'Daphne Klein ' After Daphne was introduced to her, Lisette takes some pity to her and heals her left eye. Soon, the two developed a friendship which makes them best friends. Lisette is also the one who created Daphne's fake name and she also lets Daphne lived in her house. 'Ferb Fletcher ''' Not much was known in this relationship but Ferb really knows her via Irving Du Bois. Lisette seems to have a great deal with Ferb. Information *Favorite Food - Animal Blood *Favorite Color - Deep Red *Allergic to - Garlic *Favorite Flower - Fire Lily *Favorite Gem - Ruby Appearance Lisette has a long black hair that reaches to her waist, pale skin and seductive crimson eyes. She has a curvaceous figure and small circular eyes. her normal attire is consists of long red t-shirt adorned with a black waist belt, black leggings and a pair of brown boots. Attires In every episodes, Lisette wears various different outfits. In ("Fearless") and ("Lisette and William"), Her Sunlight Resistance Attire is consists of a light pink dress adorned with ruffles in the bottom part and ribbon belt in the waist and red matching shoes. Her hair is styled in a sideward curly ponytail.In addition, she wears a sun hat but sometimes she never wear sun hat in this attire. But on some times, she never wore a sun hat when she is wearing this attire. In ("Lisette and Vanessa's Picnic Day"), her Picnic Outfit is consists of a gray dress with straps that covers her shoulders, black warmers with a teared up portion, gray leggings and red boots. In addition, she carries a black umbrella with gothic designs and an amulet. Her hair is styled in a sideward ponytail with bangs framing in her face. Her concert attire is consists of a white sweater with black stripes, gray pants and a pair of black doll shoes. Abilities Magic Abilities Lisette has many abilities, such as traditional vampire powers. She has telekinesis, pyrokinesis, shape-shifting, healing, fligt, necromancy and mind control. She has great healing abilities, enough to heal blind people, she showed this ability when she healed Daphne's blind eye. She can even do telekinesis at long distances and like all other vampires, she gain the power to fly without a pair of wings, she is able to do fligt in long distances but it can make her tired easily. She also has the ability to make her hair as a weapon in which she named it "Hair Whip". She is always advised to drink blood from chickens because it will refill her energy. Weaknesses Lisette's main weakness is sunlight, when she is affected to sunlight, her skin will begin to burn which causes to disintegrate her.so she always have to wear sun hat and carry umbrella, when she is out at the sun. Garlic is also one of her weaknesses, it will cause an allergic reaction to her. A wooden stick is also her weakness and this is the only weakness that would kill her. Background Information *Lisette's appearance and personality is based on Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time and Saya Otonashi from Blood+. *Lisette mentioned that "Rose" isn't her surname and she doesn't have surname, due to her having a royal blood and she can't have a surname unless she's a queen,but since she's been cut off from royalty, she created that surname just to show that she has a "vampiric name". *She is the second fashionable OC aside from Bonnie Wilson . Gallery Lisette and Vanessa.jpg|Lisette and Vanessa Chaotic Evil Lisette.JPG|Chaotic Evil Lisette Lisette's Sunlight Resistant Dress.JPG|Lisette's Sunlight Resistant Dress Lisette and Albert.JPG|Former Drawing of Albert and Lisette Jealousy.JPG|Lisette is very jealous Princess Lisette.JPG|The Portrait of the Princess Lisette Category:Fanon Works Category:Vampires Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty